Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Images Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. BabyIchigo.jpg|Masaki cuddles baby Ichigo. Kurosaki family.jpg|Ichigo's happy family. Ep8MasakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki Family. Ep8MasakiDead.png|Masaki lies dead on top of Ichigo. Ep8MasakiWipesIchigo.png|Masaki wipes Ichigo's face. Young ichigo.jpg|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki Arisawa. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Yasutora Sado. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo risking his life to protect Sado's coin. Ichigo & Chad meet Keigo & Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo and Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo gets flowers for the Dead Girl. Isshin kicks Ichigo (ep1).png|Ichigo being kicked by Isshin. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo meets Rukia Kuchiki. Hollow2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Fishbone D. Bleach 1pt5.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power. Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus. Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo cuts off Hexapodus's legs. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu Kurosaki looks for her pajamas in Ichigo's room. IchigoVsAcidwire.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki is attacked by Acidwire. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo protects Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. AcidwireTailSlamsIchigo.jpg|Acidwire's tail slams into Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removes Ichigo's soul from his body. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ichigo, Rukia, Juice & Shibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the parakeet. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo Karin Kurosaki is sick. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Ichigo finds Karin. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stands on Shrieker's head. IchigoEngagesShrieker.jpg|Ichigo engages Shrieker in battle. Ichigo vs. Shrieker.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shrieker. Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo returns Shrieker's bombs. Ep6RukiaGone.png|Ichigo discovers Rukia is absent from his closet. Ep6KonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo. Ep6IchigoProtectsChildren.png|Ichigo protects the children from "Ichigo". Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Candy.png|Ichigo with a Soul Candy dispenser. Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia for questioning her. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo's reaction to Operation Spearhead. Rukia Kuchiki Confronts Ichigo Kurosaki about his mother's death.png|Ichigo being confronted by Rukia. Grand fisher attacks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Grand Fisher. Ichigo Grand Fisher Karin.png|Ichigo vs. Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Stops Ichigo Kurosaki with image of Masaki Kurosaki.png|Ichigo being stopped by Grand Fisher. Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Ep7KonIntoPlushy.png|Ichigo putting the Mod-Soul in a plushy. Ep7KonWakesIchigo.png|Kon wakes Ichigo. Ep8IchigoDiscoversMasakiBody.png|Ichigo's grief over Masaki. Ep9IchigoSeversTendon.png|Ichigo severs Grand Fisher's tendon. Ep9RukiaRecognizesGrandFisher.png|Rukia recognizes Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherTauntsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher taunts an injured Ichigo. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo. Ep9IsshinIchigoGrave.png|Ichigo and Isshin stand over Masaki's grave. Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo stabs and wounds the Grand Fisher. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo injures Grand Fisher. Isshin & Ichigo talk serious.png|Ichigo and Isshin. IchigoAsksRukiaToLetHimRemainAShingami.jpg|Ichigo asks Rukia to let him remain a Shinigami. Ep10KeigoBeatIt.png|Ichigo tells Keigo to beat it. Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10CrowdBwahaha.png|The crowd joins in. Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Ep10IchigoDragsKanonji.png|Ichigo drags Kanonji away from the Hollow. Ep10IchigoStopsKanonji.png|Ichigo stops Kanonji from returning. Ep10BladeStuck.png|Ichigo's Zanpakutō gets stuck in the wall. Ep10DonSavesIchigo.png|Kanonji saves a trapped Ichigo. Ep10EarthBoundSpirit.png|The Earth-bound Spirit is revealed. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo fends off the Demi-Hollow. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo and Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Cannonball to free Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Ichigo and his friends are called before the school principal. MizuiroFirstAppears.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus. Ichigo_exits_his_body.PNG|Ichigo's soul exits his body. 12Ichigo_grabs_Uryu.png|Ichigo grabs Uryū. 12Ichigo_cuts_through_a_Hollow.png|Ichigo cuts through a Hollow. 13Ichigo_arrives.PNG|Ichigo arrives. 14Ichigo_cuts_arrow.PNG|Ichigo cuts through Uryū's spirit arrow. 14Ichigo,_Kon,_and_Rukia_look_on.PNG|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. 14Ichigo_confronts_Uryu.PNG|thumb|Ichigo confronts Uryū. 14Ichigo_and_Uryu_back_to_back.PNG|Ichigo and Uryū stand back-to-back. Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande. 14Menos_kicks_Ichigo.PNG|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. 14Uryu's_plan_in_action.PNG|Uryū's plan is put into motion. 14Uryu_questions_Ichigo.PNG|Uryū asks Ichigo how he has been fighting Hollows all this time. 14Menos_charges_its_Cero.PNG|The Menos Grande charges a Cero. 14Uryu_helps_Ichigo.PNG|Uryū fires arrows to calm down Ichigo's spiritual power. 14Ichigo_resolves_to_not_fight_Uryu.PNG|Ichigo realizes he cannot fight Uryū. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo, Uryū, and Mizuiro having lunch together. Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo finds a taped-up Kon. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Abarai. Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji. Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|As he tries to finish off Renji, Ichigo's Zanpakutō is broken by Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep52Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya. Ichigo throws Tessai out of bed.png|Ichigo throws Tessai Tsukabishi off of him. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Kisuke Urahara holds Benihime over Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Ichigo and Orihime talk about Rukia's departure. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Muizuro and Keigo Asano. Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ep18UraharaRemovesIchigosPlus.png|Urahara removes Ichigo's soul from his body. Ururu Vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo vs. Ururu Tsumugiya. UruruDeliversPowerfulKick.jpg|Ururu kicks Ichigo. Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG|Ururu attacks Ichigo. Chain of Fate.PNG|Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18UraharaDupesIchigo.png|Urahara tricks Ichigo as the Shattered Shaft appears. Ep18IchigoBoundWithKin.png|Ichigo bound with Kin. Ep19IchigoTriesEscapingShatteredShaft.png|Ichigo tries to run up the wall of the Shattered Shaft. Ep19IchigoHollowfies.png|Ichigo begins Hollowfication. Ichigo awakens in inner world.png|Ichigo in his inner world. Ep19IchigoMeetsZangetsu.png|Ichigo meets a mysterious stranger for the first time. Ichigo finds his powers.png|Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō handle in a box. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft. Ep20Hōzuri.png|Urahara uses Hōzuri on Ichigo. Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Urahara. Ep20BenihimeCutsSword.png|Urahara cuts Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ep20IchigoAchievesShikai.png|Ichigo achieves Shikai. Zangetsu.PNG|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Ep20IchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes about his hyper father. Urahara's blood message to Ichigo.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note. Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin Kurosaki. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Ichigo's friends study his body and soul form. Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo attempts to face Gin Ichimaru as Yoruichi Shihōin berates him. Ganju Kicks Ichigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju Shiba. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku Shiba damages her home while injuring Ichigo and Ganju. Sphere Collapses.png|The Kidō sphere collapses, leaving Ichigo and co. stranded in midair. 26Ikkaku_and_Yumichika_arrive.png|Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa arrive. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku. 26Ichigo_and_Ikkaku_clash.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. 26Ikkaku_thrusts.png|Ikkaku thrusts at Ichigo. 27Ikkaku_is_defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō Yamada hostage. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo gives out to Ganju for bringing Hanatarō with him. HanatarōBullied.png|Hanatarō being bullied by Ichigo. 30Hanataro_leads.png|Hanatarō leads Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers. 30Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Hanatarō why he is helping them. InSewers.png|Hanatarō tells them of Rukia. 30Ichigo_walks.png|Ichigo walks briskly after hearing Rukia blames herself. IchigoHanatarōGanjuEmerge.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju emerge from the sewers. 30Ichigo_charges.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. 30Ichigo_and_Renji_clash.png|Ichigo crosses blades with Renji. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo vs. Renji. 30Ichigo_pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Renji against a wall. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo facing off against Renji. Renji shikai attack.jpg|Renji lunges with Zabimaru. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo pushed back by Renji's Shikai. 30Ichigo_gets_pushed.png|Ichigo is pushed into a wall. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo gets back up after Zabimaru's attack. 31Renji_destroys.png|Renji destroys the building Ichigo is standing on. 31Renji_forces.png|Ichigo is pushed back. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo fighting Renji. 31Renji_dodges.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. 31Renji_prepares.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. 31Ichigo_prepares.png|Ichigo raises his Reiatsu. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo regains his resolve against Renji. 32Renji_begs.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo being healed by Hanatarō. 36Stopped_in_their_tracks.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō are stopped in their tracks by an enormous Reiatsu. 36Skeleton_blade.png|As he runs, Ichigo feels as though someone is constantly holding a sword to his neck. 36Ichigo_notices.png|Ichigo notices Ganju and Hanataro being overwhelmed by the Reiatsu. 36Yachiru_hops.png|Yachiru Kusajishi jumps onto Ichigo's shoulder in an attempt to move to Hanatarō. 36Ichigo_powers_up.png|Ichigo raises his Reiatsu. 36Ichigo_fails.png|Ichigo fails to cut Kenpachi Zaraki. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash. 38Kenpachi_chases.png|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. 38Kenpachi_stabs.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Kenpachi. 39Ichigo_gets_up.png|Ichigo gets up amid a burst of Reiatsu. 39KKenpachi_gets_slashed.png|Kenpachi lets himself get cut so he can get close to Ichigo. 39Kenpachi_unleashes.png|Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch. 39Zangetsu_speaks.png|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu. 39Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_clash.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash one last time. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi after the clash. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Ichigo unconscious after fighting Kenpachi. 40Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_lie_defeated.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi lie defeated. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo using Yoruichi's flying device. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Ichigo and Rukia. 42Yoruichi_balances.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. 42Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws his blade in preparation for his training. 45Yoruichi_explains_the_Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi explains the Tenshintai to Ichigo. 45Zangetsu_appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ichigo. 45Zangetsu_makes_blades.png|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. 45Ichigo_and_Zangetsu_charge.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu charge at each other. 45Ichigo_leaps.png|Ichigo leaps for the sword. 45Zangetsu_shatters_sword.png|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo grabs a jagged blade. 47Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Zangetu's strike. 47Ichigo_spews_water.PNG|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. 47Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_relax.png|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. 48Ichigo_promises.png|Ichigo promises to attain Bankai by the end of the day. 52Zangetsu_asks.png|Zangetsu asks Ichigo if he can still stand. 54Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo arriving to save Rukia from her execution. 54Sokyoku_prepares.png|Kikōō prepares to charge at Ichigo. 54Ichigo_holds.png|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Arbor of the Sōkyoku. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo stops Renji's pursuers. Ichigo defeats Chojiro & Isane.jpg|Ichigo defeats Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu. 054Ichigo_blocks_Byakuya.png|Ichigo challenges Byakuya. Ep57 Ichigo talks to Byakuya.png|Ichigo talking to Byakuya. 057Ichigo_explains.png|Ichigo explains Getsuga Tenshō to Byakuya. Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. 058Tensa_Zangetsu.png Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|The final fight between Byakuya and Ichigo. 058Ichigo_and_pride.png|Ichigo asks if Byakuya's pride is what is allows him to let Rukia die. 058Ichigo_deflects.png|Ichigo deflecting Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 059Byakuya_shoots.png|Byakuya shoots through Ichigo's shoulder. 059Ichigo_grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's blade. 059Hollow_surprises.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo attacks Byakuya. 059Byakuya_is_wounded.png|Byakuya is wounded by Ichigo's attack. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo and Byakuya attacking each other. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Ichigo stops Sōsuke Aizen's attack on Renji. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his final fight with Byakuya. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Kenpachi cuts Ichigo's wooden sword to challenge him. Ichigo and and byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji, & Byakuya. Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Things return to normal in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo purifies a Hollow. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo gives himself away as Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Ichigo's Bankai fails. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Ichigo asking for urahara's phone.jpg|Ichigo being held back by Jinta, Ururu, Uryū, and Renji. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū, and Ichigo in the museum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternative and offending spelling of Zangetsu. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband with Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado looking over her shoulder. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|Ichigo and friends blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo arguing. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Discovering the culprit is Urahara. Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo meets Yoshino Sōma. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo vs. Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn and Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo and co. visit Uryū in the hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo uses a gas canister to stop the water. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo are caught. Ep73IchigoTellsThemToFlee.png|Ichigo tells Orihime and Sado to escape. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Using the water in their bodies. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo thinks he has found Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo and friends, including Mod Souls, search for Uryū and the Bount. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo and company find Jin Kariya's mansion. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo meets Kariya for the first time. Utagawa traps Ichigo in Snake Net.png|Ryō Utagawa traps Ichigo within Fried's Snake Net. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg|Ryō sends multiple snakes at Ichigo. Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ryō. Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg|Ichigo attacks Maki Ichinose. MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg|Ichinose attacks Ichigo. KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg|Kariya orders Ichinose to fall back as Ichigo watches. Ichigo talking to Ririn.jpg|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and his friends. Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo is overwhelmed by 'Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo is caught in Dalk'''s web. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo stabs '''Dalk. Ichigo vs. Dalk.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Izuru Kira offers to help Ichigo carry Keigo. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo and Renji go on. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime protects Ichigo and Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya punches Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya battle again. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya and Ichigo locked in battle. Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg|Kariya grabs Ichigo by the hair. Knee To The Stomach.jpg|Kariya knees Ichigo in the stomach. Stopping Getsuga.jpg|Kariya stops a Getsuga Tenshō. Kariya Zangetsu.jpg|Kariya hold Zangetsu. Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo stabs himself with Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg|Ichigo meets Zangetsu in his inner world. Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya clash. Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya reveals the Bount's true plans to Ichigo. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leaves for Soul Society. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from arguing with Byakuya. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|'Dalk' interrupts the battle. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu Kurotsuchi. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo in Tōshirō Hitsugaya's office. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo appears before Kariya. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Episode107IchinoseVIchigo.png|Ichinose clashes with Ichigo. Ichigo vs. Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Sword Vs Wind.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya attack each other. Jin vs ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Kariya clash powers. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Shinji Hirako attempts to recruit Ichigo. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shinji. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fighting Shinji. Karin Questions Ichigo.png|Ichigo being questioned by Karin. Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being stopped by Karin. IchigoKurosaki.jpg|Ichigo arrives. Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Llargo. Ep114UlquiorraWatches.png|Ulqiorra watches the fight between Ichigo and Yammy. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo vs. a Hollow. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo saves Sado from Di Roy Rinker. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo facing off against Shinji. Hiyori_&_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The other Visored stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori. Vizards watch Ichigo train.jpg|Ichigo and the Visored. Ep124Panty-FlashTornado.png|Lisa uses Panty-Flash Tornado on Ichigo. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei Muguruma attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi. Bleach124.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo. Kariya and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and a hallucination of Kariya. Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo faces off against Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo. Hiyori and Ichigo training.jpg|Hiyori trains Ichigo. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo. Ichigo_vs_Grimmjow_-_2nd_Fight.jpg|Ichigo vs. Grimmjow. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo being hit by Misato Ochi. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo, and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|The Reishi sphere around the group begins to crack. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji, and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Forest of Menos. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo and the others separate. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordonii attempts to attack Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck while Ichigo holds her. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer provokes Ichigo into attacking him. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō being used against Ulquiorra. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo with his hand. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow. GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow. GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow. Kenryu and Enryu take Rurichiyo from Ichigo.png|Rurichiyo is taken by her bodyguards from Ichigo. Lurichiyo at the dinner table.png|Rurichiyo has dinner with Ichigo's family. The group at the arcade.png|The group at an arcade. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Episode170IchigoVsFirstAssassin.png|Ichigo vs. First Assassin. Episode170AssassinDies.png|The Assassin dies in the explosion. Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png|Ichigo and Rukia are caught in Genga's attack. Episode175RiruichiyoIchigo.png|Rurichiyo shares her concerns with Ichigo. Ichigo and Hanza clash.png|Ichigo and Hanza Nukui clash. Ichigo vs. Hanza (Rematch).png|Ichigo and Hanza fight once again. Ichigo vs. Hanza - Final Battle.jpg|Ichigo and Hanza cross blades. Episode177HanzaVsIchigo.png|Ichigo and Hanza fight. Ichigo Vs. Hanza (Rematch).jpg|Hanza appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo gets choked by his mother.png|Ichigo is choked by an illusion of Masaki. Ichigo breaks Saiga.png|Ichigo breaks Saiga. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed of Rurichiyo's wedding. Ichigo and Co. head towards the palace.png|In search of Rurichiyo. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Ichigo and co. are faced with resistance. Ichigo blocks the assassin's attack.png|Ichigo protects Rurichiyo from an assassin. Ep181IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts the wedding. Ep181RurichiyoStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo stabbed by the imposter. SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng. SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage in front of Suì-Fēng. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo, and Rukia hide in the underground waterways. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Ichigo and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Ep182ShuStopsThem.png|Shū prevents them from fighting. Amagai vs. Ichigo - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Shūsuke Amagai. Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi.png|Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Ichigo Prepares To Attack Amagai.png|Ichigo preparing to attack Amagai. Ichigo Vs Amagai.jpg|Ichigo vs. Amagai. IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Ichigo fights Amagai. Amagai Flips Ichigo.jpg|Amagai ctaches Ichigo's blade. Ichigo Amagai Mask.jpg|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Ichigo overwhelms Amagai.jpg|Ichigo overwhelms Amagai. Surprise Getsuga.png|Amagai is hit by a Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Vs Fire.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and Amagai's flame attack collide. Ichigo Amagai Final Clash.png|Ichigo and Amagai attack each other. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going to Amagai's side. Ep190NnoitraAttacksGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo watches as Grimmjow is attacked by Nnoitra Gilga. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra attacks Ichigo. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo swings at Nnoitra. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai blade grabbed by Nnoitra. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel helps Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo and Nelliel vs. Nnoitra. Ichigo vs Tesla.jpg|Ichigo being beaten by Tesra Lindocruz. KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kicks Ichigo. Rudobōn attacking Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Rudbornn Chelute. IchigoKurosaki (Vs Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ulquiorra. Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra - Round 2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Getsugaswordplay.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo. Ep268UlquiorraBeratesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra berates Ichigo for using Getsuga Tenshō again. Ep268UlquiorraIntervenes.png|Ulquiorra prevents Ichigo from helping Orihime. Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential ichigo profile.jpg|Ichigo attacking. Ulquiorra Surprises Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo summons his Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask on. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo. Greenlight ichigo.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask facing Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigo showing his defiance.jpg|Ichigo injured. Ep270UlquiorraGoadsIchigo.png|Ulquiorra goads Ichigo into using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep270UlquiorraTellsIchigoToGiveUp.png|Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to surrender. Ep270UlquiorraPushesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra overwhelms Ichigo with his speed. Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Ichigo tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo brings Rukia away from Yammy. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Close up of Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack by Yammy. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo and Unohana in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen moves close to Ichigo. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. Ep296Chōhigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. IchigoIsWinded.jpg|Ichigo tired while fighting Gin. GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo attacked by Gin's Bankai. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo knocked into a building by Gin. IchigoEngagesGin.jpg|Ichigo vs. Gin. Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo training in the Dangai. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu pulls Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged spirit battles Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin and Ichigo in the Dangai. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg|Ichigo vs. the merged spirit. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo impaled by the merged spirit. 308Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives in the real Karakura Town. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Aizen sees Ichigo. 308Ichigo_moves.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. Ichigo Post Dangai.jpg|Ichigo post-Dangai training. 308Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 308Ichigo_injures.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen. 309Ichigo_is_burned.png|Ichigo is left burnt. Ichigo new Tensa Zangetsu (ep 309) 2.JPG|Ichigo's arm is burnt. 309Aizen_prepares.png|Ichigo is attacked by Aizen. 309Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo breaks through the circle. New Tensa Zangetsu ep 309.JPG|Ichigo prepares to use Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 309Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Mugetsu.jpg|'Mugetsu'. Kurosaki Ichigo can't see Aizen.JPG|Ichigo looks away from Aizen being sealed. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains Aizen's seal. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo and Urahara talk after Aizen's defeat. 310Ichigo_collapses.png|Ichigo collapses as his powers leave him. Ep317BadgeFlashes.png|Ichigo's badge flashes. Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo removes Kon's pill. 230Ichigo_apologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes to Zangetsu. 230Mayuri_goes_over.png|Mayuri explains Ichigo's blade as Ichigo watches. 231Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands on a riverbank. 231Senkaimon_appears.png|A Senkaimon appears above Ichigo. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231AvoidsTsukishiro.png|Ichigo avoids Tsukishiro. 231Sode_no_Shirayuki_shatters.png|Sode no Shirayuki shatters into ice in front of Ichigo. Ep231IcyBlast.png|Ichigo distracted by icy winds. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Yoruichi_states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. Sode no Shirayuki fights Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki. 232Ichigo_touches.png|Ichigo touches the tang of Zangetsu. 232Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia_asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo. 232Chunk_of_ice_covers.png|A chunk of ice covers the right side of Ichigo's face. 232Ichigo_prepares.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. 232Getsuga_Tensho_dissipates.png|The Getsuga Tenshō dissipates. Ep232SorenSokatsui.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia fights her Zanpakutō spirit. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives. 232Ichigo_hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia. Muramasa Confronts Ichigo.png|Muramasa confronts Ichigo. 233Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa is behind all of this. 233Ichigo_says_this_is_not_true.png|Ichigo says this is not true. 233Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. Ichigo Chases Muramasa.png|Ichigo chases Muramasa. 233Muramasa_blocks.png|Muramasa blocks Ichigo's attack. 233World_begins.png|The world around Ichigo begins to distort. 233Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to get up. 233Portal_opens.png|A portal opens under Ichigo. Ep233ReachingZangetsu.png|Muramasa pulls Zangetsu out of Ichigo. 233Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands with his Hollow mask covering half of his face. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Hollow Ichigo in control. 233Ichigo_cuts.png|Ichigo cuts into the tower. 233White_substance_covers.png|A white substance covers Ichigo's wound. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa fights Hollowfied Ichigo. 233Hollow_form_breaks.png|Ichigo's Hollow form breaks apart around him. 234Ichigo_lies.png|Ichigo lies on a skyscraper in his inner world. Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa appears in Ichigo's inner world. 234Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders how this is possible. 234Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Kōga Kuchiki is thinking. 234Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs towards Muramasa. 234Ichigo_lies_in_a_smoky_void.png|Ichigo lies in a smoky void. Ep234HandsIchigoChest.png|Muramasa pulls out Hollow Ichigo. 234Ichigo_and_Uryu_are_served.png|Ichigo and Uryū are served watermelon stew. 235Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Zangetsu is a part of him. 235Ichigo_admits.png|Ichigo admits he does not know what to do with himself. 235Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims he is a Human. 235Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with blue Reiatsu. 235Ichigo_says_he_will_regain_control.png|Ichigo says he will regain control. 236Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa talks a lot. 236Ichigo_assumes.png|Ichigo assumes a battle stance. 236Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to activate his Bankai. 236Getsuga_Tensho_leaves.png|Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō leaves a fissure below Ichigo. 236Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 236Hollow_Ichigo_tells.png|Hollow Ichigo tells Ichigo he is more difficult to control than Ichigo may think. 236Reiatsu_emanates_from_Ichigo.png|Blue Reiatsu emanates from Ichigo. 236Hollow_mask_appears.png|A Hollow mask appears in Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep236EnhancedGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo's enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 237Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states it is not this simple. 237Ikkaku_asks_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he does not remember his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. Gegetsuburi prepares to attack Ichigo.png|Gegetsuburi sneaks up behind Ichigo. Gegetsuburi throws his mace at Ichigo.png|Gegetsuburi hurls his mace at Ichigo. 237Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 237Blade_petal_cuts.png|A blade petal cuts Ichigo's face. 237Ichigo_deflects.png|Ichigo deflects all of the blade petals. 238Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says he must figure out what is going on. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_see.png|Haineko and Tobiume see Ichigo running along a path. 238Sash_wraps.png|Tobiume's sash wraps around Ichigo's throat. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. 238Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 238Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to draw the attention of Haineko and Tobiume. 238Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks toward a nearby cluster of rocks. 238Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo destroys two ice spikes. 238Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru why his fighting skill matters. 238Ice_dragons_appear.png|Four more ice dragons appear around Ichigo. 238Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know who Hyōrinmaru is. 238Hyorinmaru_uses.png|Hyōrinmaru uses Sennen Hyōrō, trapping Ichigo between several ice pillars. Ichigo Watches Hitsugaya fight.png|Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru. 240Ichigo_concentrates.png|Ichigo concentrates. 240Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rangiku to get off of him. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo appears before Muramasa. 240Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Muramasa expecting Ichigo to come looking for him is supposed to mean. 240Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 240Senbonzakura_blocks.png|Senbonzakura blocks Ichigo's attack. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Senbonzakura not answering his question is fine with him. 240Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears behind Ichigo. 240Ichigo_appears.png|Ichigo appears next to Senbonzakura. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo creates afterimages. 240Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 240Ichigo_wears.png|Ichigo wears his Hollow mask. 240Senbonzakura_uses_Senkei.png|Senbonzakura uses Senkei. 240Hollow_mask_dissipates.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask dissipates. 240Ichigo_asks_Byakuya_what_his_intentions_are.png|Ichigo asks Byakuya what his intentions are. 240Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders what Byakuya is thinking. 241Renji_grabs.png|Renji grabs Ichigo by the collar. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe Byakuya has betrayed them. 241Ichigo_reveals.png|Ichigo reveals Byakuya is working with Senbonzakura. 241Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo angrily says Byakuya's name. 242Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands behind Rukia and Renji. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_clashes_with_Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo faces off against Senbonzakura. 243Ichigo_breaks.png|Ichigo breaks free of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi by attacking it. 243Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō. 243Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo. 243Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack. 244Ichigo_and_Senbonzakura_leap.png|Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap toward each other. 245Ichigo_dodges.png|Ichigo dodges two streams of blade petals. 245Ichigo_coughs.png|Ichigo coughs up liquid as the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō takes effect. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_stands.png|Ashisogi Jizō stands over an unconscious Ichigo. 245Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to free himself. 245Nemu_restrains.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo. Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri administers the vaccine.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo as Mayuri treats him. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Yoruichi if she believes Byakuya is in the cave as well. 246Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Minazuki to wait. Kazeshini binds Ichigo.png|Kazeshini captures Ichigo. 246Kazeshini_turns.png|Kazeshini turns his hand into a kusarigama. 246Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks at his hand. Ichigo comes across Yamamoto's barrier.png|Ichigo finds Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 247Reiatsu_flows.png|Black-red Reiatsu flows along the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. 247Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. 247Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. 247Reiatsu_surges.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him. 247Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. 247Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Ukitake why Muramasa would want to destroy the barrier. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui, and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. 248Tendrils_extend.png|Two tendrils of flame extend toward Ichigo. 248Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states they have to know why Muramasa went to Karakura Town. 248Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says this situation is his fault. 248Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō through a tear in Ryūjin Jakka's flames. 248Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru land before Yamamoto. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō directly at Muramasa. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. Ichigo subdues the Toju.png|Ichigo subdues the Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. Ichigo deflects the Hollow Toju's Cero.png|Ichigo blocks a Cero. Ichigo appears before Renji and Chimpette.png|Ichigo appears before Renji. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Hebi hands Karin back to Ichigo. Ichigo faces off against the Toju.png|Ichigo faces off against the Tōjū. Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Toju.png|Orihime and Ichigo vs. Tōjū. Orihime uses Soten Kisshun on the Toju.png|Ichigo watches as Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on the Tōjū. Ichigo and others around fire.jpg|Ichigo is confronted with versions of his friends in Isane's dream. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg|Ichigo and the others arrive in Lamp Society in Isane's dream. Ichigo saves Rukia from Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo saves Rukia from the Solamp in Isane's dream. Ichigo3.jpg|Ichigo leaving his body. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Ichigo Beats Renji.jpg|Ichigo sparring. Ichigo Folds Laundry.jpg|Ichigo folds laundry. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across the body. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi on his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317IchigoLooksAfterNozomi.png|Ichigo recalls the girl is still asleep. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo introduces Nozomi to his family. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Ep317IchigoCrashLands.png|Ichigo lands badly after losing control. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. Ep318IchigoRecallsLosingThePass.png|Ichigo recalls losing his pass in the Dangai. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ep318IchigoAppealsToIkkaku.png|Ichigo appeals to Ikkaku. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia vs. Reigai-Renji and Reigai-Ikkaku. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi helps Ichigo and Rukia by binding the Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe a recording of Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoBattlesIkkakuClone.png|Ichigo battles Reigai-Ikkaku. Ep319BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Rukia are surrounded. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoQuestionsInaba.png|Ichigo questions Inaba. Ep319IchigoDonsMask.png|Ichigo dons his mask. Ep319InabaStabsIchigo.png|Inaba stabs Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo attacks Inaba. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo cut by Inaba. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi a skewer from the barbecue. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo clashes with Rukia's Reigai. Ichigo passes by his friends.png|Ichigo flies over his friends. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep334Protect.png|Renji and Ichigo protect the others. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo tries to fight Inaba. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai-Ukitake redirects Getsuga Tenshō. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo battle Reigai-Ukitake. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up the powerless Ichigo. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo attempts to recover traces of his power. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png|Ichigo runs from the Kototsu. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. Ichigo bursting through the floor.jpg|Ichigo bursting through the floor. Ichigo squished by the Gigai.jpg|Ichigo squished by the Gigai. Ep330Shopping.png|The group shopping. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for dinner. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Reigai-Kenpachi reappears. Ichigo bound to the floor.png|Ichigo bound on the floor. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|They face off against Inaba. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Inaba defeats Ichigo. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. InabaCutsDownIchigo.png|Inaba cutting down Ichigo. IchigoAndKonRescuers.png|Ichigo and Kon going to save Nozomi. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. Ichigo saves Nozomi.JPG|Ichigo saves Nozomi from a Reigai. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo is surrounded by Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over the defeated Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Kenpachi tells Ichigo to stay. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi heals Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi tells Ichigo to be safe. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo fights Inaba. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba traps Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo awakens. Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo sees a figure before him. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Urahara explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Ichigo's powers are returned, but are highly unstable. Ep340IchigosMaskBreaks.png|Ichigo's mask breaks off after protecting Rukia. Ep340AttackDivides.png|Yushima's attack splits. Ep340KonInNemu.png|Kon using Nemu's Reigai. Ep341MaskedIchigoGetsuga.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Yushima. Ep341IchigoBlocksYushima.png|Ichigo block Yushima. Ep341IchigoVsYushima.png|Ichigo battles Yushima. Ep341YushimaStopsIchigo.png|Yushima stops Ichigo from killing him. Ep341YushimaBeginsAttack.png|Yushima initiates Renzan - Hajō Kūri to destroy Soul Society. Ep341IchigoDefeatsYushima.png|Ichigo defeats Yushima. Ep343KeigoIchigo.png|Keigo discusses Rukia with Ichigo. Ep343IchigoPunch.png|Ichigo punches the thief. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Ichigo annoyed over Tatsuki giving out to Orihime. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. E344 Ichigo tied up by Ikumi.jpg|Ichigo tied up by Ikumi Unagiya. E344 Ichigo Ikumi Kugo.jpg|Ichigo and Ikumi listen to Kūgo. Ep344IchigoIsshinPicture.png|Ichigo sees the picture father. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Kūgo addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep345OrihimeFantasy.png|Ichigo as he appears in Orihime's fantasy of how he invites her into his home. Ep345IchigoDream.png|Ichigo dreams about Rukia. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep346IchigoPhone.png|Ichigo call Xcution. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Kūgo. Ep346IchigoUsesCard.png|Ichigo uses the card. E346 Kugo shows Ichigo Sword.jpg|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Kūgo explain about Fullbring. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Ichigo and Sado meet in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in the hospital. Kugo taunts Ichigo.png|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Riruka puts Ichigo in the box.png|Riruka Dokugamine places Ichigo in the dollhouse. Riruka looks in on Ichigo.png|Riruka looks in on Ichigo in the box. Ichigo in the Dollhouse.png|Ichigo in the dollhouse. Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|Ichigo's badge being used as his Fullbring focus. E351 Jackie attacks Ichigo.jpg|Jackie Tristan attacks Ichigo with her Fullbring. Ep352IchigoSurprisesJackie.png|Ichigo takes Jackie by surprise. Ep352JackieVSIchigo.png|Jackie trains Ichigo. Ichigos fullbring goes berserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ep352IchigoFBPowersEvolve.png|Ichigo's Fullbring powers evolve. Ichigo Fullbring Evolved.jpg|Ichigo's Fullbring evolved. Ep352 Ichigo Bringer Light.PNG|Bringer Light. Ichigo activates Fullbring.PNG|Ichigo activates his Fullbring. Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima. Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Kūgo defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ichigo's Fullbring fades.png|Ichigo's Fullbring fades from his left shoulder. Ichigo's clash with Tsukishima.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima. Ichigo attacking Tsukishima from behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. Ep354IchigoAttacksTsukishimaAgain.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima again. Ep354IchigoInsideGameWorld.png|Ichigo locked inside the gaming dimension as Yukio Saves him. Ep354YukioReleasesIchigo.png|Yukio releases Ichigo. Ep354IchigoQuestionsKugo.png|Ichigo questions Kūgo. Ep354YukioInterrupts.png|Yukio interrupts Kūgo. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna uses his Fullbring on Ichigo. Ep354GamingDimension.png|Ichigo and Kūgo re-enter the gaming dimension. Ep354Background.png|Yukio generates a 2D background. Yukio Generates 6 Lives.jpeg|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354IchigoFullbring.png|Ichigo releases his Fullbring Ep354KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo trains Ichigo. Ep354KugoAttacks.png|Kūgo slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Ep356 Kugo v Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo counters Ichigo's attack. Ep356KugoBlindsIchigo.png|Ichigo blinded by Kūgo. Ichigo's Fullbring is completed.png|Ichigo's Fullbring enters its final stage. Ichigo's completed Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. E356 Ichigo Kugo post explosion.jpg|Kūgo reveals Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ep358 Ichigo holding sword.png|Ichigo holding sword. Yukio Generates Hollows.png|Yukio generates Hollows for Ichigo to fight. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo Runs from Tsukishima.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima in shock. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo begins his assault on Tsukishima. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm is lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Ep359YukioAppears.png|Yukio appears to Ichigo and Kūgo. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima. Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Kugo takes the hit for Ichigo, Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Kūgo betrays Ichigo. Ep356BladeSlice.png|Kugo slices Ichigo. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356IchigoRestart.png|Ichigo demands to continue the sparring match. Ep356IchigoWound.png|Ichigo's leg wound. Ep356IchigoBlindlyCallsOut.png|Ichigo blindly calls out. Ep356KugoPunchesIchigo.png|Kugo punches a blind Ichigo. Ep356Stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed. Ep356KugoTurnsHisBack.png|Kugo turns his back on injured Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Kugo laughs maniacally.png|Kugo bursts into laughter. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ginjo falls.png|Ginjō falls after being cut by Tsukishima. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Kūgo shares his views. Ep359TsukishimaVSIchigo.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Kūgo informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361IchigosFullbringLeaves.png|Kūgo steals Ichigo's Fullbring. Ep361IchigoCries.png|Ichigo cries after losing his powers. Ep361IchigosChainsBreaks.png|Ichigo regains his resolve and breaks the chains. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Kūgo give his powers back. Ep361IchigoStabbedAgain.png|Ichigo is impaled again. Rukia Returns.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361IchigoShinigamiAgain.png|Ichigo is a Shinigami again. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Kūgo clashes with Ichigo. Ep361IchigoSwingsHisSword.png|Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Kūgo. Ep361GetsugaPrep.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. getsuga tensho on kugo.png|Ichigo using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|The Shinigami force stare down Kūgo. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|The Shinigami appear behind Ichigo. Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo and Ichigo battle. ichigo attacked by kugo.png|Ichigo being attacked by Kūgo. Ep362ForestFight.png|Battling in the forest. Ep362IchigoBlocks.png|Ichigo blocks the energy attack. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Kūgo's Reiatsu goes wild. Ep362IchigoAttackingXcution.png|Ichigo attacks the member of Xcution. Ep362SceneDistorts.png|The area around Ichigo is revealed to be digital. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Kūgo faces off against Ichigo. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ichigo's new Bankai 2.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. Ep365IchigoThirdBankai.png|Ichigo prepares to swing his sword. Captainsmeetichigo.png|Captains greet Ichigo. Ep365UryuIchigoHiding.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Ichgiocutskugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigovskugo.png|Ichigo vs. Kūgo. Ep366IchigoVsKugo.png|Ichigo outpaces Kūgo. Ep365IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo explains his choice. Ichigo 215.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Episode 361 Ichigo 1.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Episode 361 Ichigo 2.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Episode 361 Ichigo 3.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep365IchigoProfile.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep365IchigoProfile2.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep365IchigoProfile3.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep365 Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo pr pic.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo Another option.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep366IchigoKeepsBadge.png|Ichigo keeps the badge. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kugo's coffin leaving the Soul Society. Bleach_volume_one_Japanese_Edition_DVD_Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. Bleach_Vol._6_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 6. Bleach_Vol._11_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 11. Bleach_Vol._16_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 16. Bleach_Vol._23_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 23. Bleach_Vol._31_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 31. Bleach_Vol._38_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 38. Bleach_Vol._41_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 41. Bleach_Vol._56_Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 56. Bleach_Vol._65_Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 65. Bleach_Vol._76_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 76. Bleach_Vol._77_Cover.jpg|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach_Vol._82_Cover.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Volume 82. Bleach_Vol._83_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 83. Bleach_Vol._88_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 88. Bleach_season_1_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Bleach_season_2_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Renji Abarai on the cover of the Season 2 box set. Bleach_season_3_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of the Season 3 box set. Bleach_season_4_part_1_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach_season_4_part_2_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū Ishida on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 4.]] Bleach_season_5_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of the Season 5 box set. Season_6_Half-Season_Box_Set_Part_1.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 6. Ichigo Manga Images Bleach cover 01.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. C 025 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 25. Ch 054 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 54. Ch 055 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 55. C67 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 67. C73 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 73. C74 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 74. C88 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 88. C95 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 95. 378-cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 378. Bleach cover 08.jpg|Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 8. Ch 053 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 53. C68 cover.jpg|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68. C71 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Uryu on the cover of Chapter 71. C85 cover page.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. C171 Cover Page.jpg|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. C112 cover page Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 112. C124 cover page Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 124. C137 cover Ichigo Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137. C151 cover Ichigo Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 151. C153 Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 153. Bleach cover 19.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 19. C163 Cover Page.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 163. C174 cover Ichigo and renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174. C176 cover Ichigo kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176. C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia in the background in the cover of chapter 181. C182 cover page.png|Ichigo and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 182. C183 cover Ichigo Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 183. C188 cover Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 188. C189 cover Ichigo Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida on the cover of Chapter 189. C196 cover Rukia Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 196. C217 cover page Kurosaki Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217. C289 cover Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 289. C253 cover Ichigo & Nel Tu.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253. 87Ikkaku_splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai, surprising Ichigo. Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra. M7 Bleach Ch350 07-08.png|Ichigo's Hollow transformation stands over Orihime. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin. Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo confronts his inner Hollow. Fused Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo fuse together. Orihime shields Ichigo from Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his Ressureccíon form. Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo breaks free of his inner Hollow. Tensa_Zangetsu_Face.png|Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair. Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu attacking. Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu and Ichigo on a music cover. Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo in Vibes. Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo and Rukia in Vibes. Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Ichigo poster. Ichigo akamaru 2003 cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki 2003 cover. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. Ichigo pierced by Cero Oscuro.jpg|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. Ichigo attacks Yammy.jpg|Ichigo vs. Yammy. Ichigo Jinzen.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen. Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. C270 cover page.png|Ichigo and The Espada on the cover of Chapter 270. C278 cover page.png|Ichigo and The Espada on the cover of Chapter 278. C280 cover page.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 280. C282 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 282. Ch323 colourpage cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 323. Ch340 title cover.jpg|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 340. C352 cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 352. Photo.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia in the 2011 Bleach Calender. Bleach 390 cover.png|Ichigo and Tōshirō on the cover of Chapter 390. Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Ichigo's various stages. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png|Ichigo taunts Aizen. Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. Become Getsuga.png|Ichigo uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ishi.jpg|Post-Dangai training Ichigo. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō'. Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo's bag to him. Isshin out window.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo after being tied up by Ikumi. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ch426pg16 Ikumi with Kaoru, Ichigo.png|Ichigo watches Ikumi and Kaoru. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Ichigo is surprised to see Sado at Xcution's hideout. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Ichigo and the members of Xcution. Ichigo in Doll House.png|Ichigo in the doll house. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|A shrunken Ichigo talks to Riruka. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo trying to use Fullbring. Bleach FullBringGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo using his Substitute Shinigami Badge for Fullbring. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Ch441pg3 Ikumi tells Ichigo not to look out for her.png|Ikumi tells Ichigo not to protect her from the truth. Chapter444IchigoBadgeBeserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ichigo reiatsu.png|Ichigo in a shihakusho once more. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Kugō protects Ichigo. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo fends off Ichigo's close range attack. Chap451Page16IchigosAbilities.png|Ichigo's Fullbring transforms again. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kugō suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Ichigo Fullbring Rear.png|Rear view of Ichigo's completed Fullbring, with sword. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. Ch453pg13 Keigo calls after Ichigo.png|Ichigo flees from his home. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima from Ichigo's attack. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo and Tsukishima clash. Chapter457Page18GinjoTakesHit.png|Kugō takes the hit. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ichigo loses his Fullbring. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia stabbing Ichigo. Ichigo new shinigami.png|Ichigo regains Shinigami powers. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia color spread from chapter 460. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi with Ichigo. Ichigo activates his Bankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ichigo New Bankai.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. -getsuga.jpg|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Kūgo. Chapter 476 Ichigo attacks Kugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kugo. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png|Ichigo and his friends about to fight Hollows. 481Ryunosuke_wakes_up.png|Ichigo tells Ryūnosuke Yuki he did not say anything. IchigoVsAsguiaro.png|Ichigo and Asguiaro Ebern fight. 483Ichigo_breaks.png|Ichigo breaks through the white columns. 485Nel_tackles.png|Nel tackles Ichigo. 487Pesche_explains.png|Pesche explains what will happen to the taken Arrancar and Hollows. 489Nel_is_shocked.png|Nel is shocked by Quilge Opie's defeat of the Tres Bestias. IchigoVsKirgesMen.png|Ichigo surrounded by Quilge's men. Ch490 Ichigo stops Kirge's attack.png|Ichigo stops Quilge's Heilig Pfeil. 490Ichigo_counters.png|Ichigo counters Quilge's attack with a Getsuga Tenshō. 491Quilge_appears.png|Quilge appears behind Ichigo. 491Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Quilge's attack. 491Quilge_tells.png|Quilge tells Ichigo to aim before slashing. IchigoBankaiKirge.png|Ichigo attacking Quilge in Bankai. IchigoVsKirge.png|Ichigo pressuring Quilge. IchigoDroppingOnKirge.png|Ichigo overwhelming Quilge with his Bankai. 499Akon_confirms.png|thumb|Ichigo is told Renji and Rukia's Reiatsu is still present. C499p15 Ichigo Captures.jpg|Ichigo is trapped by Quilge. 500Ichigo_hears.png|Ichigo hears the Shinigami requiring help. C239 Original Cover.jpg|Ichigo, Urahara, Hitsugaya, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 239 Ichigo's_determination.PNG|Ichigo's determined face. Ch512IchigoDejaVu.png|Ichigo appears before Yhwach. Chapter513Cover.png|Ichigo confronting Yhwach on the cover of Chapter 513. Ichigo_is_pissed.PNG|Ichigo yells in anger at Yhwach. Ichigo_exerts_Reiatsu.PNG|Ichigo exerts his Reiatsu. Ichigo_charges_at_Yhwach.PNG|Ichigo charges at Yhwach. Ichigo_unleashes_a_Getsuga_Tensho.PNG|Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō. Yhwach_stabs_Ichigo.PNG|Ichigo is stabbed by Yhwach. Chapter513IchigoBlutVene.png|Ichigo uses Blut Vene to survive being stabbed in the neck. Chapter513IchigoBlastsBuckbeard.png|Ichigo releases a large amount of Reiatsu. 514Blut_Vene_blocks.png|Ichigo's Blut Vene blocks Yhwach's attack. Ichigo_demands_to_know.PNG|Ichigo demands to know what Yhwach means. Yhwach_attacks_Ichigo.PNG|Yhwach attacks Ichigo. Ichigo_tells_Yhwach_to_stop.PNG|Ichigo tells Yhwach to wait. Ichigo_says_he_won't_let_him_go.PNG|Ichigo says he will not let Yhwach leave. Ichigo_attacks.PNG|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. Ch514IchigoBrokenBlade.png|Ichigo's blade is broken by Haschwalth. Ichigo_feels_feels.PNG|Ichigo is troubled by recent events. Ch516_ZeroSquadArrives.png|Ichigo witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard. 518Ichigo_is_told.png|Ichigo is told to do what is best for himself. 519Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Ichibei Hyōsube about the Ōken. Ch519_WartimeVacation.png|Ichigo recuperates within Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs. Ch520_ARoyalSlap.png|Kirinji strikes Ichigo to prove he is healed. Ch521_ItsNotOver9000.png|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. Ch522 ŌetsuPranking.png|Ichigo and Renji are tricked by Ōetsu Nimaiya. Ch523_SpiritsAreNOTWithYou.png|Ichigo and Renji are attacked by Asauchi. 528Ichigo_grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Isshin. IchigoRealizes.PNG|Ichigo reflects on what Yhwach said. IchigoSerious.PNG|Ichigo's reaction to Isshin's flashback. Ichigo leaving.png|Ichigo states he is going somewhere. Mera_pops_out.png|Mera appears to bring Ichigo back to Nimaiya's palace. AsauchiSubmittingToIchigo.JPG|The Asauchi accept Ichigo's presence. TheChosenOne.JPG|Ichigo selects his Asauchi. NimaiyaSlide.JPG|Ichigo comes crashing down the slide. 540Ichigo_talks.png|Ichigo talks with Nimaiya. Ichigo_confronts_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo confronts Zangetsu. Ichigo_is_engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by light. 542Ichigo_grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Zangetsu. Zangetsu_Shikai_Version_3.png|Ichigo holds his new Shikai. 542Ichigo_senses.png|Ichigo senses both his inner Hollow and his Quincy powers within Zangetsu. Ichigo GIFs IchigoRegen.gif|Ichigo's Hollow Form's High Speed Regeneration. Mugetsu.gif|Ichigo uses Mugetsu. NewGetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo's new Getsuga Tenshō. FullbringGetsugaTensho.gif IchigoMaskingUp.gif Konsō.gif|Standard Shinigami ability, Konsō. Ichigo Movie Images Ichigo about to perform kenso.jpg|Ichigo about to perform Konsō. Ichigo vs kusaka.png|Ichigo and Kusaka clash. Ichigo trapped in ice2.png|Kusaka leaves Ichigo trapped in a prison of ice. Ichigo meets soifon.png|Ichigo encounters Suì-Fēng at the scene of the attack. Toshiro collapses.png|Hitsugaya collapses from his injury. Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo and Orihime listening to Rukia's explanation. Ichigo speaks with zangetsu.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu converse in his inner world. Ichigo breaks free of ice.png|Ichigo breaks free of the ice by activating his Bankai. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Inside the Ōin's territory. Ichigo with the oin.jpg|Ichigo with the restored Ōin. FTB IchigoVsSerpent.png|Ichigo versus an artificial serpent. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png|Ichigo speaking with Byakuya about Rukia. FTB IchigoVsHitsugaya.png|Ichigo fighting with Hitsugaya. 106.png|Ichigo confronts Rukia. FTB Gotei 13 suspects Ichigo.jpg|The Gotei 13 stops Ichigo. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png|Ichigo confronts Byakuya. FTB Ichigo the Esper.png|Ichigo and Renji using their spiritual sense. Ichigo finds a way into valley of screams.jpg|Ichigo enters the Valley of Screams. Ichigo meets senna again.jpg|Ichigo sees someone very similar to Senna. Dark Rukia fights Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia. FTB IchigoVsD-Rukia.png|Ichigo fighting with Dark Rukia. FTB Ichigo Prepares to save Rukia.png|Ichigo charging in to save Rukia. FTB Still Just Friends.png|Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo ready for final battle.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai. THVIchigo_rips.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo tears off Ulquiorra's left arm and wing. THVIchigo_kicks.png|Ichigo kicks a street thug in the face. THVIchigo_meets.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVGroup_examines.png|Ichigo and his friends investigate the wreckage. Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Murakumo appears before Ichigo and his friends. THVIchigo_is_attacked.png|Ichigo is attacked by Taikon. THVHihio_Zabimaru_crashes.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' crashes down in front of Ichigo. THVRenji_explains.png|Renji explains the current situation to Ichigo. THVIchigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives. Ichigo cuts Shuren.png|Shuren engages in battle with Ichigo. THVKokuto_deflects.png|Kokutō deflects an attack meant for Ichigo. THVShuren_invites.png|Shuren invites Ichigo to come to Hell. THVIchigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands answers from Kokutō. THVOrihime_heals.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. THVKushanada_chases.png|A Kushanāda chases Ichigo and the others. THVMask_forms.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests without warning. THVRukia_berates.png|Rukia berates Ichigo for not telling them he was going to use his Hollow mask. THVRenji_intercepts.png|Renji defends Ichigo from Gunjō's attack. Ichigo fights against Taikon and Gunjo.png|Ichigo battles Taikon and Gunjō. THVGunjo_chases.png|Gunjō chases Ichigo. THVMask_forms_again.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests again. THVIchigo_enters.png|Ichigo and Kokutō enter the third level of Hell. THVIchigo_cuts.png|Ichigo cuts a Kushanāda in half. THVKokuto_grunts.png|Kokutō grunts in pain as Ichigo tries to help him. THVKokuto_reveals.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo why he is helping him. THVIchigo_pulls.png|Ichigo pulls himself up. THVIchigo_slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Shuren's flame blast. THVKokuto_questions.png|Ichigo stands nearby as Kokutō asks Shuren if he will fight them alone. THVIchigo_is_surrounded.png|Blue light surrounds Ichigo. THVIchigo_prepares.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Shuren. THVIchigo_finishes.png|Ichigo moves close to Shuren prior to finishing him off. THVGetsuga_Tensho_explodes.png|The Getsuga Tenshō explodes behind Ichigo. THVKokuto_stabs.png|Kokutō stabs his blade into the ground next to Ichigo's head. THVKokuto_stomps.png|Ichigo watches as Kokutō attacks the newly revived Shuren. THVIchigo_attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Kokutō. THVIchigo's_Reiatsu_flares.png|An enraged Ichigo's Reiatsu flares. THVIchigo_builds.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo builds a Cero to maximum power. THVIchigo_lies_unconscious.png|Ichigo lies unconscious with Yuzu Kurosaki. THVShield_explodes.png|'Sōten Kisshun' explodes. THVIchigo_screams.png|Ichigo screams in rage. THVByakuya_enters.png|Byakuya enters the tent. THVByakuya_tells.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to think about his friends' intentions. THVChain_glows.png|Ichigo watches as Yuzu's Hell Chain glows. THVOrihime_grabs.png|Orihime grabs Ichigo from behind. THVIchigo_appears.png|Ichigo arrives at the Gates of Hell. THVIchigo_plunges.png|Ichigo plunges through the levels of Hell. THVIchigo_dives.png|Ichigo dives towards the tower. THVIchigo_states.png|Ichigo states he came here to defeat Kokutō. THVIchigo_reappears.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Kokutō. THVIchigo_prepares_to_fire.png|Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō. THVMask_begins_to_form.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask begins to form again. THVKokuto_tells.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo he needs to become the monster in order to defeat him. THVKokuto_steps.png|Kokutō steps on Ichigo's face. THVKokuto_stabs_Ichigo.png|Kokutō stabs Ichigo in the abdomen. THVGray_substance_bursts.png|A gray substance bursts from Ichigo's mouth and abdomen. THVIchigo_breaks.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo breaks off one of his own horns. THVKushanada_looms.png|A Kushanāda looms behind Ichigo. THVGolden_light_clings.png|Golden light clings to Ichigo. IchigoSkullClad.png|Ichigo's Skull-Clad Form. THVIchigo_levels.png|Ichigo levels his sword at Kokutō. THVKushanada_bow.png|The Kushanāda bow to Ichigo. THVIchigo_cheers.png|Ichigo cheers. THVRenji_and_Uryu_emerge.png|Renji and Uryū emerge as Ichigo looks on. THVIchigo_reverts.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form. THVKushanada_attempts.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush Ichigo and his friends. Zangetsu Images Chapter_541_cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 541. Bleach_Vol._73_Cover.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 73. Ep19IchigoMeetsZangetsu.png|Ichigo first meets Zangetsu. Ep230_Zangetsu_Inner_World.png|Zangetsu meeting Ichigo in his inner world. Ep20ZangetsuGuidesIchigo.png|Zangetsu guides Ichigo. 38Zangetsu_walks.png|Zangetsu walks towards Ichigo. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo. 52Zangetsu_clones.png||Zangetsu makes copies of himself. Ichigo_falls_as_Zangetsu_talks.png|Zangetsu talking while falling alongside Ichigo. Ichigo_vs_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu fights Ichigo. Ichigo_v._Zangetsu01.png|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo. Zangetsu spirit.jpg|Zangetsu. Zangetsu-Ossan.png|Zangetsu. Zangetsu_Profile.jpg|Zangetsu. Zangetsu_Portrait.jpg|Zangetsu. Ep233IchigoMuramasaZangetsu.png|Zangetsu stand next to Muramasa. 233Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Zangetsu's attack. 233Zangetsu_appears.png|Zangetsu appears next to Ichigo. 233Zangetsu_fires.png|Zangetsu fires another Getsuga Tenshō. 233Ichigo_grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Zangetsu by the head. 233Ichigo_headbutts.png|Ichigo headbutts Zangetsu. 236Zangetsu_blocks.png|Zangetsu blocks Ichigo's attack. Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo Vs Zangetsu and Muramasa.png|With the aid of his inner Hollow, Ichigo fights Zangetsu. 236Reiatsu_emanates.png|Blue Reiatsu emanates from Zangetsu. 236Zangetsu_fires.png|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 236Zangetsu_states.png|Zangetsu states he would be content even if Ichigo died by his blade. 236Ichigo_attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Zangetsu. 236Zangetsu_attacks.png|Zangetsu attacks Ichigo. 236Ichigo_and_Zangetsu_clash.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu clash. 236Zangetsu_states_he_will_be_alright_now.png|Zangetsu states he will be alright now. 236Zangetsu_explains.png|Zangetsu explains what Muramasa does to Zanpakutō spirits. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. HollowTensa306.jpg|The merged form of Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu impales Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo stabbed by Hollow Tensa Zangetsu. Zangetsu_summons.png|Zangetsu summons Ichigo's true Zanpakutō. Zangetsu_fades.png|Zangetsu begins to fade away. The_new_blade.png|The true Zangetsu. Category:Images